


The Equation and the Hero: Verbal Painting

by 12drakon



Series: The Equation and the Hero [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Apocalypse, Math Kink, Other, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12drakon/pseuds/12drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a "word painting" for an illustration to a key scene in <i>The Equation and the Hero</i>. It will make sense if you read the story, and is a spoiler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Equation and the Hero: Verbal Painting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Equation and the Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648098) by [12drakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12drakon/pseuds/12drakon). 



> The Verbal Painting writing challenge:  
> 1 - Pick a scene of any of your fanfics that has great emotional meaning for you. Don't tell until the end of the challenge.  
> 2 - Now imagine this scene as a picture and describe it so. No proper nouns and as little emotion-triggering as possible.
> 
> [Rizobact](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact/works) drew an awesome illustration for to this, called [Irreducible](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5337167). Thank you so much! The fractals came out very nicely, and also Soundwave is sweet, looking small and lonely and lost.

The room is a regular polygonal prism with 1,000,000,000 corners (binary). The floor, the ceiling, and each wall are decorated with a different fractal design in shades of polished metal alloys. Starting halfway up the walls, pieces of the designs are cut out, forming a translucent mesh. Looking through the mesh, one can see that the room is in the middle of a building, which is about two times as large as the room, and of the same shape and design. Half-hidden by the double mesh, all around the building there are broken metal walls and twisted rebar all the way to the horizon, lit by two moons. The sky is very full of stars, and there are no other lights. But if one can see in those spectra, the terrain outside emits several kinds of particle radiation.

On the floor in the middle of the inner room, there is a mech-former robot sitting on his aft, with his hands on the floor behind him. His helm, torso, upper arms, and the back of lower legs are dark blue and the rest of him is white with a few orange and red accents. His visor is red and his lower face is under a white battle mask. His frame is covered in soot, scratches, and dents. In his chest, he has a glass-door compartment, which is empty.

The glass door has a purple design: an equilateral triangle is turned so that its top side is horizontal; its two other sides continue the same length up, and a horizontal line connects their ends and forms a trapezoid. On either side of the trapezoid’s top base stand two triangles half as small as the first one. Together, the shape is similar to the front view of a fox-former mechanimal head. It also has two narrow triangles cut out where the eyes should be. The head shape (sans the eyes) then repeats itself once, shrunk about four times, and sticking half-way over the top of the larger shape, as a chevron.

Over the robot’s legs lies a toppled pedestal with a computer console attached to its top. The pedestal repeats the shape and the fractal design of the room on a smaller scale. The console’s monitor is made of highly polished diamond crystal. The robot is connected to the console by several cables that are the same dark-blue color as his frame. He sits and looks at the two glyphs displayed on the monitor.

Every 1000 corners there’s a square opening in the ceiling. Alternating blasters and fusion cannons stick out of the openings, aiming at one spot on the floor. In that spot lies the corpse of a black cat-former robot covered in scorch marks, about the size of the mech-former’s glass-door compartment. On the other side of the pedestal lies the corpse of a black mouse-former mechanimal. It has rends from something sharp in its back.

The only other object in the room is a heavy, white blaster pistol. It is on the floor to the right of the mech-former robot.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Irreducible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337167) by [Rizobact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact)




End file.
